Eastertime
by The 2005 Cobra
Summary: When Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys put up a bet, who's going to crack?No Slashs Guarenteed
1. The Bet

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything of Harry Potter's, e.g. Characters, Lessons etc. The mastermind is only J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter 1: The bet  
  
___________________________  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron all took a deep breath. It had been an agrivating time at Hogwarts and they were glad to hear they could take Easter off. Ron was the first to speak once they left the train,  
  
'So where are we going to stay?' Harry and Hermione looked at Ron as if his brain had been given up to medical science,  
  
'You prat' Harry said, shaking his head, 'all there is ,is the Burrow. Herm's parents are away on a buisness trip and by the time the Dursleys will let ALL of us in is when hell freezes over and Dudley reduces to the width of a normal human being, all of which, impossible!' Ron and Hermione sniggered,  
  
'Okay man you're right' Ron replied, 'Mum's expecting us anyway.' He took a small pack of powder from his pocket, took some, handed the pack to Harry and yelled from in the fireplace, 'THE BURROW!' In a roar and a flash of green fire he was gone. Hermione follwed suit and then it was Harry's turn, he sighed and quickly yelled, 'THE BURROW!'  
  
Harry had only picked himself up from the Weasley's fireplace when he was at the recieving end of Mrs. Weasleys bone crushing hugs.  
  
'Oh Harry dear you look starved! What have you been eating carrot sticks?'  
  
'Erm...Mrs. Weasley?' Hermione piped in, 'Harry's gone blue.' It was true, Harry saw the beginning of his life flash before him,  
  
'Wow.' He thought, 'my life really is shit.' At once Mrs. Weasley realeased Harry from her murderous hug and colour flushed in Harry's cheeks,  
  
'Damn.' Harry said after a deep breath, 'I can hold my own against Voldemort but that was harsh!' Only Harry chuckled because everyone flinched,'Oh lord.' Harry said, 'It is only his friggin' name.' Complete silence entered the room until everyone was gathered around the living room. It was Harry who broke the silence,  
  
'BANANA HAMMOCK! No wait, who's up for a bet?' Everyone stared at Harry with curious looks, 'Well we could all give up something dear to us and the losers have to publicly humiliate themselves at Hogwarts, even those who don't attend.' 


	2. The rules

DISCLAIMER: Again i don't own Harry Potter or any thing to do with it apart from the storyline in this story.  
  
Chapter 2: The rules  
  
___________________________  
  
By now all the Weasley family(including Mr. and Mrs. Weasley), Harry and Hermione were all in on the bet. The 'Golden Rule', was that if anyone did what they gave up, they were to humiliate themselves at Hogwarts, if they are a pupil. For an adult, they will have to humiliate themselves at Hogsmeade.  
  
'I reckon Hermione should give up reading!' Suggested Ron,  
  
'And what about you, Freckle-features!' Shrieked Hermione back.  
  
'How about giving up...say...CHESS, Ron' smirked Harry  
  
Ron looked at Harry as if he'd been told not to breathe. Ron gulped deeply,  
  
'If i must.'   
  
Harry wrote it all down, then it came to him.  
  
'I know, i'll give up flying on my broom!' Harry exclaimed, to the surprise of everyone except the girls.  
  
It ended up on the paper like this:  
  
  
  
Herm: Reading  
  
Ron: Chess  
  
Harry: Flying  
  
Ginny: Stuttering when talking to Harry  
  
Fred: Practical jokes  
  
George: '' ''  
  
Mrs. W: Fussing  
  
Perce: Seriousness  
  
Mr. W: Muggle contraptions  
  
  
  
Signed:  
  
And it finished with all their signatures. They agreed to have an hour of the thing they were giving up. Harry went out to the field and started to fly, as Ginny tried to stop stuttering at Harry,  
  
'Ha...Harry. How you do, doin?'  
  
Ron played chess with Hermione, while she read, 'How To Survive Without Books: Don't Fret.' Mrs. Weasley was making sure everything in the house was perfect, better than perfect in fact.  
  
Mr. Weasley was checking his collection, including his enchanted rubber ducks, Harry landed next to Mr.Weasley,  
  
'Harry you never did finish telling me...'  
  
'Telling you what Mr. Weasley?'  
  
'What exactly is the function of a rubber duck?' 


	3. Of Cocktails and Distress

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and related characters but i do own the cocktail.....oh shit.....Harry Potter is owned by the Book-god J.K.Rowling.  
  
Chapter 3: Of Cocktails and Distress  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Eight hours had passed since their hour had expired and Ginny, Mrs. Weasley and Ron had almost broke to tears. Almost everyone had come down at the exact time and found Harry setting up a drink,  
  
'Oh hello.' he said smiling. Everyone sat down at the table and waited for an explanation,' since I've stopped flying i've started to make cocktails.' Harry murmured the ingredients to everyone as he poured them in to a thermos flask (don't own it),' Tea(dont own), Coffee(Still no),Coke(wished i did,don't),Fanta-Orange and Lemon(Hah!) and Sprite(absolutely not) with a few ice cubes and...' Harry shook the flask and flipped it around, sending 'oohs' and 'ahhs' around the room,' done!' He poured the concoction(I own something, yay!) into a glass and drank it.(the cocktail looked a tad on the poisoned side, purple i reckon) Immedietly as he swallowed he fell to the floor and let out a few muffled yells. When he finally got up he said,' it's a tad strong but it'll do'  
  
Ron was shaking violently,'an..any....anyone for......Cluedo? Scrabble? QUIDDITCH!' he yelled with a triumph look on his face, it quickly faded when Ginny countered for Harry,  
  
'Say...who's up for chess?' she said with a slight slur to her words  
  
'Oh me!' said Harry. Ginny blushed.  
  
'Okayyyyy'she replied sluring again, she muttered a spell and a chess set was summoned.They began to play, much to the dismay of Ron and Mrs.Weasley,  
  
'Really! you should be starttttttt, erm no, carry on!' she said remembering her fussing was illegal.  
  
Fred and George were reading a book called 'seriousness for dummies' while Hermione was offering Percy a sweet,  
  
'Go on Perce, it's me.' Hermione reasoned.  
  
'Oh alright but only 'cos I can't be serious.' Percy replied, he popped the sweet into his mouth and turned into a rooster in three seconds.  
  
'Hahahaha i did it!!!' Hermione said in a fit of giggles. Fred and George were drooling for a joke and finally cracked, they picked up Mr. Weasleys electric razor and shaved the rooster alive. Everyone burst into laughter when Percy appeared with no hair anywhere. He ran upstairs into the bathroom and locked himself in. Fred and George grinned at everyone,  
  
'We'll be seen at Hogsmeade soon then?' 


	4. One Week Later

DISCLAIMER: i don't own Harry Potter or anything else, just the cocktail. (but not the ingredients)  
  
Chapter 4: One Week After  
  
____________________________  
  
One week after the pact of giving up something for Easter, everyone began to act extremely weird. Fred and George were eliminated after shaving Percy when he was a rooster.  
  
Harry was watching outside as birds flew all around, wishing he was up there with them. Ginny was trying as much as possible to avoid Harry, talking to him only essentially and slowly when she did. Hermione kept reciting all of the books she could remember. Mrs. Weasley tried sitting on her hands to stop herself trying to clean or fuss about anything. Mr. Weasly had locked all his muggle things in a magically time sealed safe, so he kept asking Harry and Hermione for something to inspect.   
  
The person who seemed to be cracking the most at the moment, though, was Ron. He had never gone more than one day without chess, and with the others playing it to pass the time, he was absolutely pressurized, like a mouse under four elephants. Eventually, Ron stormed off accidently knocking over the chess board at the same time, Mrs. Weasley saw the mess and couldn't stop herself, she picked them all up and set them for a new game. She thought while she picked up the chess board, no-body saw her, so she started to clean the whole Burrow. However, unaware she WAS being watched Harry immediatly wrote her name off the list.  
  
'I am too good!' exclaimed Harry, marvelling at his own stealthy-ness. Ginny bumped into Harry on the stairs, and taking a deep breath first said, 'Sorry.' Then she blushed and ran up the rest of the stairs.  
  
Errol, Ron's owl, bumped into the window. Harry ran and let it in, while he was downstairs, he mixed himself up the cocktail, which he had named 'Poison' (goes without explaining). The letter Errol had was for Mrs. Weasley, Harry called her and left it on the table. A few minuets later, Mrs. Weasly, who was still under the impression that no-body saw her, turned down the offer on the letter, a 'latest upgrade charm for your cleaning broom' convention.  
  
All in all everyone was getting rid of their original flaws and gaining new ones, which in a way wasn't making the tension any better. In laymens terms, you could cut the tension with a spoon.  
  
They were trying not to irritate anyone too much, so the most anybody could do was sit. And sit, and one more thing, sit. Everyone wanted something to do, so Harry thought of something that would entertain everyone in the house apart from Mr. Weasley. 


	5. The WWE saves them All!

Disclaimer:Listen I'm going to say this again. All i own is Poison(the cocktail, otherwise i would be dead while trying out the real liquid poison.) Please thank Joanne Rowling.*bows* The great author of authors!!  
  
Chapter 5: The WWE saves them all!  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
It took five seconds to break Mr.Weasley's charm (the password was 'Muggles') and rushed downstairs with the muggle item that could save most of them from sanity. Everyone (except Mr. Weasley,Mrs. Weasly[she found out she got disqualified and accepted the new cleaning broom upgrade] Fred and George) was sitting in the living room watching Harry uplink something. Two minutes later Harry stood back grinning like a cheshire cat,  
  
'Okay thanks to Mr.Weasleys collection of muggle crap I have magically managed to set up a television with Sky, a V.C.R and a DVD player complete with fourteen years of Wrestling. (Can you guess what i own? If you said some, try again, if you said nout ,well done! if you said all of it and i'm J.K.R go shoot yourself you slytherin scumbucket.)   
  
After five minutes the group was watching tonights RAW and in six hours Harry and Ron were completly obsessed with the WWE (it took awhile but they watched RAW, Summerslam 2001 and half of Unforgiven 2002)  
  
'Go on Shane o'Mac tag Y2J!'  
  
'Shut up Harry, X-Pac will blatantly beat them in this two on one handicap-Jericho's chair shots and Shane's kendo stick are the only things legal match' Harry sighed.  
  
'Ron's getting jealous again' he thought out loud. Everyone except Ron nodded, even Mr. Weasley popped his head in and nodded.  
  
'Oh yeah? Well i'll wrestle you to determine who's better. Everyone sighed, Harry had built himself up from the Dursley's chores and Quidditch.  
  
'Okay Ron as long as you please SHUT THE HELL UP! Oh yeah and you'll nevvvvveeeeeerrrrr,evvvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeerrrrrrr get your head out of your ass,will you?' Ron pouted and walked out to get ready. Harry summoned some of Chris Irvine's (Jericho's to you Ass clowns and respectable people who forgot his name.) ring attire.  
  
Somehow they had moved everything out of the living room, made it a tad bit larger for a day and summoned a ring from no-where (check SMACKDOWN! last thursday with Brock vs. Big Show and you'll understand why it 'imploded'.) Once they were ready it took ten minutes for Harry to make Ron tap after a three second Walls of Jericho. Ron busted the T.V in disgust once X-Pac was confirmed,'Almost dead by too many Kendo stick and Steel chair blows.' Ron's head was almost on a silver platter if he hadn't cracked so suddenly and somehow lost to Hermione (it might of been Harry's tauntings but....wait! It was Harry's tauntings. Good thing that's cleared.) Only Harry, Hermione and ginny were left (Mr. Weasley hugged the television and Harry's smirk was noticeable when he muttered, 'Harry, you're too good.'  
  
Ron did'nt take losing too well and only when Ron tasted 'Poison' ( No he's not dead, wrong poison) that he accepted the fact that Harry was strong willed to drink such bullcrap tasting drink ('HAHA!' cried Harry,'I enchanted it to taste worse, oh wait wrong spell.It tastes nicer now.')  
  
Harry formated plan E: Forcing Ginny to lose, and that was easy...  
  
Oooooh what'll happen?   
  
Who Fucking knows?  
  
Language!  
  
Fuck that! 


End file.
